Comfort
by ReinyDay
Summary: Alphamon and Omegamon have a talk that's been long avoided.


An audible sigh leaves the black knight's lips as his amber eyes lower in contempt. Along with his eyes, does his head fall and rests itself on his enclosed hands. A small but noticeable migraine slowly eased itself into Alphamon's skull and he unconsciously finds himself rubbing at his temples many times over. In front of him laid stacks and stacks of files that came along with the job of being 'Leader of the Royal Knights'.

Honestly, the thought of taking up the position never even crossed his mind when he, once again, reached his mega-level. But it was like a program had been engraved into his mind the moment he became Alphamon. A rule burnt into his head that he'd join the organisation. And along with the final evolution, did his memories return.

The Aloof Hermit's eyes lifted and his head turned at the presence of a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he found the crimson knight standing beside his seat, a sympathetic look set upon his eyes. The same eyes he held all those years ago when he was still a Dorugreymon. The black knight cleared his throat and addressed his long-time friend.

"Good evening, Dukemon. Was there something you needed?"

"Nothing in particular. But I'm wondering if you yourself need something? A helping hand perhaps?" Dukemon gestured towards the piles of paperwork, which in turn prompted the black knight to think upon the pleasant offer. It was barely a moment later did he know that it was his duty to fulfil each sheet of document.

"That is fine, old friend. I'm sure I can handle it." Alphamon waved him off, a grateful tone taken up. The bearer of the Digital Hazard had his eyes soften ever so more, a look of worry now washing over.

"Are you sure, I can certainly-"

"It's _fine_ , Dukemon. I'll deal with it." The black knight rephrased, making his answer strictly clear on his intent. Albeit, a bit too clear, as it was rewarded with a moment of silence and tension to drop on them. Alphamon recognised this a moment later and moved to apologise, but was this time stopped by Dukemon.

"Don't apologise, Alphamon. You do that enough for us Royal Knights. But if you insist that you can complete the work, I won't stop you. Just remember a certain white-knight would be worrying more than I."

At that reminder, an inaudible sigh was released and the Aloof Hermit turned forwards once more towards the mountain of white. He cursed at the fact that Dukemon was somewhat right. Though he'd never admit it, like how he'd never admit that the black knight was their leader, he'd be coming over to check in a few hours.

Alphamon didn't know what it was, but ever since his second-life as their leader, their relationship had been strained. Maybe it could've been the fact that he, Omegamon, had once set out to kill Alphamon's kind. Or the fact that he had almost come to the point of killing Alphamon, before he was ever Alphamon. Many times has the Aloof Hermit tried to resolve the… _predicament_ between them, and each time, he'd be only acknowledged as a Digimon, not a friend.

The only sign of hope that could say that the fusion of Courage and Friendship had acknowledged the Lord of the Empty Seat would be the daily visits the white knight does to check on their leader. Alphamon at first questioned it, but knew that whatever answers that'd come, would be worse than what he could imagine. He'd hope that it wasn't just the white knight accomplishing his duty as his second-in-command.

Dukemon noticed how the black knight had drifted off into his thoughts and quietly made himself scarce, leaving the scene with a small pat on the shoulder.

There was a minute of utter quiet before Alphamon picked up his pen and continued his work. The knight fell into a sort of trance, baring half of his thoughts on the paper while the other half still lingering on his second-in-command. His hands moved silently on their own while the rest of his body stayed frozen without the slightest twitch of movement.

Years had it been since he was being hunted. Years had it been since they fought. Years had it been since they fought together. And years had it been since he died in the hands of the white knight and rebirthed at the very moment. Could Omegamon still be holding onto his regrets for that long? Or was he holding onto his anger? During that life, he did suddenly thrust on the power of the X-Antibody onto the knight without consent.

The moment they met for the first time as Omegamon and Dorumon, he knew that the knight was ready to kill for the sake of his lord. Watching the violent death of the Triceramon told him everything. As the battles raged on, it was only until the brink of death did they come to an understanding. But what if he had never made it that far? What if Omegamon had killed him during his time as Dorumon? What if they had fought as two knights?

… No. The past's the past. Whatever's done is done. Whatever hadn't happened…

"Oh, Omegamon…" Alphamon unconsciously, spoke.

"… Yes, Alphamon?"

The black knight jumped in his seat, his head flicking up at the sound of the reply. His head filed around, looking for the origin of the familiar voice before finally landing on said white knight. Standing at the doorway to the right of Alphamon's seat was the fusion of Courage and Friendship, in all his glory as the doors closed behind him.

"O-Omegamon!" The Aloof Hermit exclaimed, jolting up from his seat before placing hand over his chest armour. "You scared me."

"But you're the one who called me." Omegamon cocked his head to the side, a sign of his confusion.

Alphamon stared quietly as he thanked Yggdrasil that his helmet covered his flushed face. Even so, his eyes averted away from the knight, trying to recollect his thoughts. And now he wondered what else he might've slipped out during his trance. And again, the atmosphere of tension wavered around the room holding only the two knights. After a minute, Omegamon took the initiative and broke the silence.

"… If there is nothing you need then, I'll be on m-"

"Wait!" The black knight said, cutting the white knight off mid-sentence. The leader took his moment calming his nerves before continuing. "I think- no… I know there's something that should be addressed between us. And I believe it's been put off long enough."

Omegamon blinked and sharpened his gaze. "Alright, go on."

"Then I'll keep this short. I must ask, do you have any ill will against me?" Alphamon questioned, his eyes holding every bit of concern of the answer to come. The white knight leaned back with confused eyes.

"I have never held such a thought-"

"Then why do I get the impression that you do? As if you don't acknowledge my position as leader of the Royal Knights, even though you were the one to invite the position when I achieved this form?"

Alphamon observed as the white knight lowered his eyes, lifting his Greymon-Arm to rub the back of his helmet. Unknowingly, his body moved on its own again and crossed his arms over his chest plate while he waited for the response. It was only until Omegamon had parallelled his gaze once more did the leader softened his posture.

"Forgive me if I'd appear to have given off that impression. But it was only a few years ago had I been serving under Him while remaining as active leader of our group. After finally seeing the truth in the orders Yggdrasil had given, I've begun to think longer on my own. No offence intended, but I admit I'm wary of any commands given towards the Royal Knights, whether friend or not."

As the white knight went on, Alphamon could only raise his eyes ever so larger, feeling the sudden weight of the explanation crashing on him. For a moment, his mind blanketed and the reasoning made so much sense that he began to drift into a wallow of the thoughts he had made. The sheer idiocy behind his thought process which was clearly not given enough of in the situation.

Omegamon noticed the silence that stung between the two and felt a bit of unease when no response came.

"… Alphamon?" The name brought the owner back to their senses, drawing him to the idea of breaking out into a full apology. Under his helmet, a bright and firm blush covered his head as he tried to form coherent sentences.

"Ah, I apologise, Omegamon. I had not thought of that at all. I was being unknightly and selfish with my thoughts and had not factored in your reasoning. I apologise again, that was both unprofessional and un-leader like of me to do."

"It is fine, Alphamon-"

"But it isn't!" The sudden outburst caught the other Mega off-guard. "You invited me to this role and I've taken advantage of it and questioned your loyalty, which was unneeded from the very start." He continued.

The fusion knew it was high-time that he stopped his leader from talking beyond this point, but another part of him knew that ever since he was appointed the position, the Aloof Hermit stayed true to his name and remained distant from other fellow knights. Including the crimson knight, surprisingly. A part of his mind wanted the black knight to express himself a bit more; give his own feelings and opinions on matters rather than referring to the votes of the organisation. So, he stayed quiet and allowed his pristine leader speak, as they say, 'in the moment'.

"It's not just you as well… The other knights, Magnamon, Craniamon, and even Dukemon. I know I can never make it up to their respects and sights as a true leader to them, nor could I even dream of it. Even in my past life, I knew that I was still worlds apart from what anyone of them wanted when I became Alphamon. Some leader I am… I'm sorry, Omegamon. I have failed the job you've given me and I've long failed your expectations. I understand if you wish for my resignation." Alphamon ended, lowering his eyes as he lost his breath.

And for the umpteenth time, a suffocating air drifted upon the two, only building to the leader's anxiety as no words were spoken. After a quick second, he heard footsteps closing the gap between the two, leaving just barely any distance. The moment Alphamon lifted his eyes, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his armour, metals clinking against each other as he noted he was now in an embrace.

"…"

"…"

"Umm, Omegamon?" The Lord of the Empty Seat spoke, feeling the blush returning once again.

"Hmm?"

"What are you-"

"Dukemon." He answered a second too quick, knowing that a longer explanation was more than likely needed. "Dukemon suggested that a friendly touch would ease others of their worries." The fusion elaborated, feeling his own blush take over as he turned his head away from his leader's ear.

"And you two had _this_ talk, why?"

No response. Which further prompted the leader to chuckle and add a deeper shade to the white knight's blush. After containing the laugh, Alphamon happily returned the hug, with as much awkward positioning as the white knight.

"I'm sorry, Alphamon." The apology came as a surprise to the leader, his hold on the hug loosening the tiniest amount.

"What for?"

"I've never had the chance to apologise for attacking you. Nor any of the Digimon I've reconfigured. I believe it's been long excused after my actions." Omegamon confessed, tightening his own hold. Alphamon noticed the change in grip, but remained like so. He knew it was a big step for the fusion to admit it, and he knew he had to be there every bit of the way as he was the first witness the white knight change his path from that of Yggdrasil.

"… If it means anything to you, you're long forgiven." The Aloof Hermit whispered.

"… Thank you, Alphamon."

"As well as you, Omegamon."

Meanwhile, behind the door the room the two leaders were occupying, Dukemon had been leaning his back on the door for the last few seconds of the conversation. As the last few words were shared before a comfortable silence dawned on them, a smile graced the crimson knight's lips.

"Hmph. I thought so." He quietly whispered to himself, taking his weight off the door before continuing down the hallway.


End file.
